


Storm

by OldMyth



Series: Cherik ficlets [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Ficlet: Word used "storm". Written back in 2018.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Storm

The sudden sound of drops hitting hard against the glass and windows made him shiver, opening his big eyes, scared. He had no idea where he was or what was happening, and soon realized that he was in a moving car and could see absolutely nothing.

"Relax, it's just the rain."

"Rain?" His heart was still pounding as he looked out the window, then he turned to see his partner. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour. Before it was just drizzle but now it's a storm."

"We should pull up, there's no way you can see with this weather."

"There's nowhere to look for shelter and I doubt it's a good idea. We could get stuck, Charles. Don't worry, if a car comes, I'll be able to sense it in time." That definitely didn't make Charles feel any better, so he looked out the window again, trying to make out something in all this rain. "Watch out!"

Erik turned in time to see the figure of a woman in the rain, turning the steering wheel so abruptly that the car slid into the road, trying to avoid hitting the woman. There was a moment when the sky lit up completely and time seemed to have stopped. When it returned to normal, Charles found that it was doing it so slowly, that it puzzled him while the thunder rumbled across the sky. "Are you all right?"

Charles was frightened, eyes again big, but the seat belt had him tied down tightly. "Erik, the seat belt--"

"I'm sorry," Erik didn't realize he had secured Charles against the seat with his powers, but no one could blame him, it was just his instinct to protect his boyfriend.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The woman, Erik. The one who was in the rain."

"... There was no woman, Charles. It's just the storm."


End file.
